mirithfandomcom-20200213-history
Dunamagog
Dunamagōg (or Dunanagōd in Āerish) is a mountain located in the Peaks of Gale. It is the largest mountain in the chain, and its peak rests at the highest elevation in Mirith. It was used in the early years of Mirith to house the Fire of Falvōr in order to protect the weakened Canag, but eventually fell to the hordes of Iderag during the War of Dimming light. During its golden age, civilizations bloomed and thrived in the shadow of the mountain, though after the crippling of cities around Baran-Thul during the end of the war, many of the men who lived in Fūn and Falvor left for Bāon, with many of the Thaluog fading into the wind rather than watch their kingdoms fall to ruin. History In the beginnings, Dunamagog held very little relevance. Due to its location within the Peaks of Gale, few would even know it to exist until the days of man, when Faog explorers came across it and began using it as a forge. It was considered a holy place, as one could feel the heat of the stars upon the mountain top, and the Faog believed this to strengthen their bonds with Aruun The Period of Flame After Dryns attack on Canag and the splitting of the falls, many of the forest spirits upon Mirith saw it fit to construct a beacon, a fire that would ward the mists. Dunamagog was the prime location to create this fire, as its close proximity to the then powerful lands of Fūn would mean that it was well protected in the event of an attack. Ar Thain, king of Bardun personally would meet with Ardinias, the king of Mandwyn, and recommend the creation of a great pit upon the peaks of Dunamagog. Ardinias was unconvinced at first, seeing the pit as a waste of effort and money, though Thain would eventually manage to persuade him, telling him that if the flames were to be made that man would be welcome to use the fires as a forge, and that he himself would personally craft 24 masterwork blades for the lords of Mandwyn. The pit would be constructed over a period of twelve years, and once complete, the fires of Falvor would be lit and the lands around Dunamagog would enter a golden age, the likes of which the world had never before seen. Ar Thain and the Twenty Four Blades of Eruni Ar Thain would keep his promise to Ardinias and set off to create the twenty four masterwork blades for him and his lords by first going to Eruni and speaking with the mountains there. They would give him ore of highest purity from their peaks as a sign of good spirit. Thain would set off to Falvor and create the twenty four blades, which consisted of six axes and eighteen swords. Each weapon would take him a single day to complete, working through the night under the light of the stars and in the day in the warm glow of Falvor, once he was finished, he would go to Ardinias, and presenting his work he would receive the gift of brotherhood from Ardinias. The two would grow close, resulting in Ar Thain going so far as to teach Ardinias the music of Aruun upon the Low Peak The War of Dimming Light During the War of the Dimming Light, Dunamagog was heavily fortified, in the early years of the war, it suffered many great sieges, though the defenders would manage to overcome the beasts of Iderag every time. It wouldn't be until the fall of Mandwyn that Dunamagog would fall, as the garrison that once held the mountain had to leave to protect their homes. Ar Thain would personally fight, but be overcome, and flee from the mountain. The Fires of Falvor would be stamped out and Dunamagog would be pushed into an age of twilight. After the War After the War of the Dimming Light, Dunamagog would fall under the taint of Iderag, and it would become an abandoned ruin. The fortresses and garrisons that once dotted the mountain still stood for some years, though were generally uninhabited. Lost souls roamed Dunamagog, which made it a very dangerous place to journey. After the reclamation of the Cindog, light would return to the mountain, but it would never return to its former glory. The mountain still serves as an important landmark in surrounding lands, the giant statues of Oligoth visible upon the peak from miles away. Category:Mountains